


Marisa Impregnates the world!

by Bokutosamurai



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Harem, Impregnation, Lolicon, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokutosamurai/pseuds/Bokutosamurai
Summary: After trying out a spell from one of Patchy's books works out TOO well, Marisa gets herself a new love-powered wand, and she's going to use it all the girls of Gensokyo.Discontinued.Futanari, Harem, ImpregnationRepost from Fanfiction.net up to chapter 2





	1. Alice

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do some Touhou futanari stuff for a long time, after all if weren't the Doujin Lunatic Udon I would have never discovered Touhou at all, hell one the first Walfas submissions I've ever done was a reference to that comic.  
> At first I wanted to give it the same treatment I gave RWBY, with various parings and kinks, but I'll think I'll wait till Obligatory RWBY Futanari has run it's course before I do that, or at least until this fic has run a few chapters.  
> Instead I decided it was best to have the whole thing revolve around everyone's favorite ordinary magician, because A) she gets paired with everyone anyways, B) if any one character was a futa it'd be her, and C) Witch hats are fucking awesome and if you disagree you'll be murdered by witch hats.  
> So yeah, please enjoy this perverted fic of Marisa mating the girls of Gensokyo, Happy Fapping!  
> Content: Transformation, Defloration, Creampie, mentions of Sakuya X Remilia.

Marisa strafed back, forth, up and down, avoiding projectiles while clutching desperately to the stack of books she pilfered.  
"Stop her now!" Patchouli ordered, losing distance from the thief, fairy maids got into position and fired off bullets that circled in flight, creating one big spiral of shots.  
"Woah boy!" Marisa dodged them uncannily, doing a corkscrew on her broom as she did, being careful not to lose her hat, seeing the windows nearby, she let loose a big shot that shattered the pane, "SeeyalaterPatchy! TellRemiIsaidhi!" She darted through the hole.  
Patchouli watched in discontent as the figure through the broken window shrunk in the distance, "Drat." She sighed as she landed on the floor, a flapping of wings behind her alerting her to her assistant's presence, "After sorting through the mess, it's confirmed she stole from the transmogrify section."  
"Transmogri-KOUKUMA!" The magician snapped and turned, "Check inventory now! we need to know which books she got."  
"The maids are still putting everything back in it's proper place, so it'll be a while." Koukuma informed her, "Why? what's the worst she could do with a couple of books like that?"  
"It's only one in particular I'm concerned about."

* * *

"Grimoire Amour huh?" Marisa read the title out loud.  
It had been an hour since her latest escapade at the Scarlet Devil Mansion, she set her feet on the desk and tilted her chair back as she skimmed through her five-finger-discounted haul; one book about magic's effects on the morphology of animals and plants, another was about transforming the body, and the third was on the process of transmuting metals.  
But it was the forth that was a proper book of magic and not just research. She flipped it open to a random page, finding herself on a passage about enlarging the chest.  
"Oh my~" it was a relatively simple procedure, and it could be instant or a period of growth and as large an increase at the caster's discretion.  
Hey, maybe she could test it out on Sakuya? She could use it as a bribe, or cast it secretly and come clean, make the maid owe her a favor, it would be so nice to just walk into Voile instead of having to plan (read: make up on the spot) a heist.  
As she resumed flipping trough pages, she caught sight of short blonde hair and a blue dress approaching her entrance as she skimmed, "Door's unlocked!" She called out.  
"Good afternoon." Alice greeted as she stepped inside, Shanghai following behind with a basket full of forest-gathered goods. "A new mushroom patched sprouted up, I'd thought you'd like some."  
"Neat, Thanks!" Marisa set the book down, got up and took the basket from the doll, setting it down to rifle through it's contents, some shitake, a few truffles, she even got a couple of berries that were used for magic, and then there was..."Hey what kind is this?" Marisa held up the foreign mushroom, it was a long with small cap, a bit like a matsutake, but with more girth.  
"I dunno...it stood out because it's shape is rather, well, lewd." Alice turned her head a gave a small cough, turning a little bit red, "I figured you'd know something about it."  
Marisa turned the phallic fungus over in her hands, "I don't of it, but I do recognize it." Marisa turned back to her desk, flipping through pages of the books to one she saw earlier, it stood out because the page before it was missing. "riiiiiiight Here!" Marisa found it and pointed to the small illustration of the mushroom she held that very moment,  
"You paid Patchouli a visit again I see," Alice sighed as she moved to get a closer look, it was list reagents and instructions to cast a spell on the prior, missing page,  
"What book is this?"  
"Grimoire Amour." Marisa answered simply. Alice took a step back, even Shangai seemed to reel with her, "Marisa!" she hush-shouted "You do know the word 'amour' means?"  
"Somethin' 'bout love right?" Marisa didn't look up, focused on the page's contents "Don't worry, I got a preeetty clear picture of what this book is all about ze."  
She looked up at her neighbor and grinned "And I think I got everything I need to do this."  
Alice's face became a tomato, "You don't even know what it will do!" one could swear that her doll produced a bead of sweat.  
"But it's the best way to find out, besides if I just use it on just myself I'll be the only victim right? No harm to anyone else, no foul." Marisa wagged a finger.  
Alice grimaced, crossed her arms and looked away, "Okay I guess, but if I don't like what I'll see I'll have the tengu print in her paper."  
"Deal ze."

* * *

Half of the clean up had been finished, torn pages reattached, and books put back in their proper place. "She took a tome on transmutation," Koukuma pointed out looking over the list of titles in her hands, crossing out everything that was confirmed to still be in the library , "Think she'd try to fabricate money?"  
Beside her Patchouli rubbed her chin in thought, "No, no. Even she wouldn't go that far, the last thing she'd want is the Yamaxanadu on her case. Besides, a thief doesn't need money." Her train of thought slowed down when she saw Sakuya approaching, "Patchouli, miss Koukuma." She greeted, offering to the purple mage a sheet of parchment, "Meiling found this on her head when she woke up, I think the witch dropped it during her escape."  
"Lemme see." Patchouli took the page, and didn't read past the first couple of sentences before she lowered it, pinching the bridge of her nose, "I was afraid of this."  
Koukuma leaned forward looking at her, "Is it THAT one?" Patchouli nodded, and the devil and maid looked down at the list, circled was the title 'Grimoire Amour'.  
"oh~ that one." Sakuya hid a blush.  
"You know it?" Koukuma blinked.  
Sakuya nodded, "The mistress likes to use it from time to time, that's why the page was ripped out; so she wouldn't have to keep the whole book."  
"and now Marisa has the second page..." Patchy lamented.  
"Okay, my curiosity is starving now, what are you so worried about?"  
"The problem is she doesn't have this page." Patchouli handed it to Koukuma, "The first page describes not only the effects, but variations of the preparation to have different results." She explained, Koukuma nodded as she read, her eyes growing wide at the information she saw and heard.  
Patchouli continued, "The second page details the ingredients and procedure in full, meaning the full effect."  
Sakuya held her chin, "And knowing that girl, it's only a matter of time until she casts it just to see what it will do."  
"My thoughts, or rather fears, exactly." Patchouli gave a nod.  
Koukuma lowered the page with mouth agape, the ramifications of what could- and will- happen dawning on her, "We need to get her now!"  
Patchouli shook her head, "I'm afraid it may already be too late."

* * *

An explosion went off inside the ordinary magician's home, Alice rushed to the window and threw it open, covering a coughing mouth with one hand and waving away smoke with the other, Shanghai using her apron as a rudimentary fan. "So." She hacked a bit, "feel something..." another cough "change?"  
"mmnn..." Marisa stood in the epicenter, inspecting her limbs and body as the smoke cleared, doing a spin as she tried to look at her back side, taking those few steps made her aware of something between her legs "Nothin's changed per say...Rather I think somethin's been added ."  
"Added?" Alice fanned away the last of the black pumes, feeling a strange warmth growing in her body "Like what? A second vagina?" she wondered why she said it so bluntly.  
Marisa wasn't quite sure how to break it to her, "Well...you know how that mushroom was shaped?" Rather then elaborate, Marisa pulled up her skirt and dropped her bloomers. Alice reeled back again, this time falling on her butt. "M-M-M-Marisa..." she stuttered, her face flushed with blood, and the warmth in her body growing intense, "You... You have..."

"I assume Remilia uses the spell safely?" Patchouli asked, taking her tea and setting it on the table.  
"Correct," Sakuya answered, pouring into a cup for herself before taking a seat. "She doesn't use ripe fruit with the spell."  
"So she doesn't grow orchids."  
"That's right, wouldn't be good for work if she got me pregnant."  
"What about the mushroom? Does she take the cap off?"  
"Sometimes, depends on her whims." The maid took a sip, "But she only uses the spell when she finds a mushroom of just the right size, why does the cap matter?"  
"Well, although the mushroom is the only required ingredient, leaving the cap on...lemme see." Koukuma fingered the page's lines, finding the spot she wanted she read it aloud, "Practitioners may wish to remove the cap of the mushroom, as leaving the cap on will result the target producing an amorous aura. Just as the size of the mushroom and pair of fruits used determine the size of the phallus and gonads to be formed, a larger mushroom will result in a stronger aura should the cap remain."  
Sakuya scratched her cheek, "In other words, just being near Marisa will get people's dander up."  
"Somewhat," Patchouli took a sip, "The aura, regardless of strength normally only causes a minor tinge of arousal and reduces inhibitions. But if someone were to see the organ, or inhale it's musk they would be hit by a wave of lust..."

Alice felt blood rushing rapidly to the spot between her legs, a dampness growing as she inspected the sight Marisa presented her with.  
There, beneath a forest of golden curls was a flaccid penis, foreskin covering the tip as it rested against a set of spheres as large as the oranges they used in the spell.

"...And it effects the user in return, as a potential partner becomes lustful, the user's sex drive rises rapidly..."

Marisa let out a cute noise when she felt Alice's warm hand touching her new appendage and rubbing her ballsack, blood filled the male organ and quickly made it rise, lengthen, and grow turgid.

"...and once the user becomes aroused, it is guaranteed that they will mate like animals."

Marisa's mast stood proudly, the skin peeled back, veins covering it and a clear fluid leaking from the bright red puffy tip. "Ah~ Alice~ I-I want you so bad."  
Alice looked up at her, her hand slowing down, "You sound so cute Marisa." Marisa throbbed, she never seen that look it her eye or hear speak like that.  
Alice brought her tongue to the side of her base, traveled it up to tip, feeling herself lick over a foot of the tasty flesh, the scent wafting into her nostrils.  
She repeated the act three times on each side before giving the head a soft kiss, "Marisa you're so big and manly...I've never done this before."  
"I...neither have I." Marisa began to undo her clothes, and Alice followed her lead, "But it feels so fucking awesome." Marisa grinned "I think I'll keep it ze."  
Alice, stripped to her bloomers smiled up at her and then took the sixteen inch shaft into her mouth, Marisa gasped as she felt a rope of hot fluid shoot into the puppeteers lips. Alice swallowed the salty secretion and maintained and continued sucking her crush, going about halfway before she started and struggled, using her hands to stroke the rest, Marisa entranced by her eyes, filled with a mixture of passion and lust, never breaking contact with hers.  
The witch's knees wobbled and she gripped the girls hair, her soft moans growing more frequent as the new sensations sent waves of pleasure crashing over her. "ohhh~ Alice~". Alice loved hearing Marisa say her name like that, to thank she increased her speed, adding more pressure with her lips. Marisa gasped in bliss, her body tingled all over and a pressure grew in her loins as she bucked her hips. "Ah-ah~ A-Alice!, some-something's gaaah~ gonnahappen!"  
Alice responded by trying to take her deeper, only managing another inch, but just feeling the back of her throat was enough to set off burst Marisa's dam.  
Crying out her name, the witch locked up her legs and arched her spine, her breath taken away by the surge of pleasure that wracked her very being as her testes tightened and a torrent of fluid erupted. Alice rolled her eyes back, swallowing as much of the rich contents that rushed out as she could, withdrawing and coughing at the end, the last bits of semen hitting her bare chest.  
Alice held her cheek as she licked her lips, basking in the taste of Marisa's essence and feeling it stick to skin, "How did I make you feel my love?"  
Marisa panted, Haa...Haa...Ah-awesome...wait, love?"  
Alice lied on her back, raising her legs to lift her dampened bloomers up off of them, revealing to Marisa her dripping folds and the little tuft of hair above them.  
"I've Always cared deeply about you Marisa." She said, throwing her underwear aside and opening her legs, "I want to be one with you, I want to feel you."  
The sight brought to the witch's mind how hard she still was, but it also concerned her. Was this really the same Alice? An effect of the spell? A little of both?  
She figured Alice fancied her, but to see her being this...well, forward is putting it weakly.  
But the sight of that moist slit, how warm and inviting it looked, her raging dragon longed to enter that den, and she couldn't ignore those urges.  
Marisa slowly climbed on top of the puppeteer, looking her eye to eye as she lined herself up, "Are you sure Alice? You know me, I'm not gonna keep this thing just for you."  
Alice rolled her eyes with a small "I figured, but it's alright." she put a hand on the witches cheek, her eye's shimmering, "As long as you come home to me each night, I won't need pills to dream."  
Holy-! She was serious! Marisa nodded and slid inside, coming to a stop against her barrier. Alice, maintaining eye contact, nodded, and Marisa pushed, tearing through the doll maker's maidenhood.  
Alice blinked a few tears away with a smile, feeling more complete then she ever had in her life, or maybe that was just the fullness from Marisa's great girth.  
Marisa savored the feeling of the hot, wet tunnel clenching on her manhood. They relaxed, and tightened, and instinct told her that was her cue to move.  
She went slowly at first, feeling the virgin walls give to her mast as she pushed it in, and hearing Alice's noises as she withdrew, she would thrust a little harder, driving herself deeper inside with each stroke.  
A few minutes passed and the blonde couple were fornicating like the horny pair of teenagers they were at heart, Alice warping her legs around Marisa pull her in with each movement, moaning and groaning as the witch's big wand hit her cervix. Marisa grunted, gripping tightly onto Alice's shoulders as she exerted herself, their sweat mixing between them and her balls coming to a rest on her asshole when she pushed against her womb's entrance.  
Alice grabbed her hair and pulled her for a tongue kiss, and Marisa acquiesced.  
"I'm gonna cum." Marisa told her, a string of saliva still keeping them connected. "Come inside me, don't stop." Alice said, freeing her legs of Marisa's waist and holding them out. The witch held her thighs down and raised herself, allowing to go faster and slam the puppeteer, who moaned louder and louder with stroke, her walls rabidly clenching and relaxing as she blazed across her plateau.  
Before even considering the ramifications of an internal ejaculation, Marisa found herself locking up again and that wave of bliss surge through her, each of her nuts pumping a liter into Alice, who squirted the moments she felt the liquid heat plaster her insides, pouring against and through her cervix.  
The two starred into each other eyes, breaths ragged and faces red. They started another make-out session.

* * *

"So the biggest wild card here is the mushroom she uses," Sakuya finished her cup, "And living in the forest of magic as she does, she's likely to find a big one."  
"Precisely." Patchouli said solemnly, "The phallus she'll grow will be twice as big as the mushroom used, and a mushroom growing there would typically be about eight inches long and an inch in diameter if I recall."  
"Then what does that mean for her aura?" a scared Koukuma asked behind her hands.  
"It won't exactly turn all of Gensokyo into her breeding chamber, as the lust it causes still depends on the victims own affections, but it will be strong enough that Marisa could get into the pants of anyone who has even a passing fancy for her..." Patchouli try to hide a blush, "And all she'd have to do is want it."  
"And knowing her..." Sakuya started, "She'd make herself the village bicycle." Koukuma's pupils dilated in fear, "What do we do?" she squeaked.  
"We hope for the best..." Sakuya sighed.  
"And prepare for the worst." Patchouli finished for her, "Or rather," She looked up and over to the broken window, "The inevitable."


	2. Reimu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, it's weird, the whole 'futa without a vagina' thing is relatively new to me, you'd think given how much of a perverted futa fan I am I would have stumbled upon it sooner, or at least thought of it. I don't typically find it appealing, but I feel like it would be the case for Marisa.  
> Still, I haven't fully decided if she'll keep her female part or not, so for now I'm just not mentioning it, I have shifted to "yes" though.  
> I'll prolly have made up my mind by next chapter.  
> Anywho, it's only right that the next vict-I mean target of Marisa's affections will be the other main protagonist, so sit back, relax, unzip your fly and enjoy as Marisa violates the Hakurei Priestess, Happy Fapping!  
> Contents: cunnilingus, tongue sucking, voyeurism, creampie, Impregnation, mentioned futa!Yukari X Reimu

The rays of light reached through the window, awaking Alice who sat up to stretch and yawn, when the cool morning air hit her bare chest she immediately crawled back under the sheets with a blush.  
Looking around the room she realized that she was in Marisa's home, and that said girl was right next to her, sleeping peacefully with a satisfied smile on her face.  
When it dawned on her that they were both naked memories of the previous day began flooding back into her mind, "No, we couldn't have had..." She told herself, unable to believe that they'd spent most of the previous day fucking like rabbits on ecstasy, but seeing the tent Marisa pitched was all the confirmation she needed, "...we did."  
Happiness and fear welled up inside all at once as she sighed and looked up at the ceiling, the things she's said and everything they did, it was so unlike her, and Marisa came in her so much surely she must be with child. Her train of thought derailed when the witch mumbled and stirred beside her, wrapping an arm around her chest and laying her head on her shoulder, "Mmmn, Alice you're a great snuggler."  
Alice smiled softly and turned to cuddle her back, "You too." She ran her hand through her hair a few times, grasping the soft locks between her fingers,  
"last night was interesting."  
"I'll say." Marisa crawled on top of the puppeteer, her manhood pressed into her, "Let's make the morning interesting too." With that Marisa slid down Alice's body, her head disappearing under the covers, "W-wait! MariSAAA~"

 

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The vampire mistress kicked her legs uncontrably and hammered the arm of her throne with a fist, "HAHAHAHA, ha! ha!...ha!...haa...haa...oh my...haa...I haven't laughed that hard in over a century." Remilia caught her breath as she wiped a tear from her eye.  
"Milady this is serious." Sakuya sighed, "If left unchecked, Kirisame-san could-"  
"I think it'll be entertaining," Remilia swung one leg over the other and rested her chin on the back of her hand, Sakuya shook her head, "So you're not going to undo the spell?"  
"Couldn't even if I wanted to, the spell can only be undone by the person who cast it, unless we were to gather an incident-worthy amount of magic."  
"If we let things play out..." Patchouli spoke up, flipping a page in the eighth book she turned to looking for answers, "Marisa would become an incident in of herself, we could use that time to prepare a counter spell."  
"Precisely," Remilia straightened up in her seat, "For the time being there is no reason for us to get involved, as long as it doesn't affect us anyways; the witch may be a bit of a player but as far as I know no one here has fallen for her charms."  
"As far you know.." Patchouli gave a small cough.

* * *

After a morning romp, the blonde couple had a normal breakfast, and then another round of sex.  
Marisa stumbled out the front door with Alice maintaining an embrace in her birthday suit, "Okay okay! Alice I love ya' but I got stuff to see and people to do."  
Alice pouted adorably and let go, covering her modesty, "Okay...but I want you home by dinner."  
"I'm just goin' to bother Reimu for a bit ze. And you know, show her my new toy." Marisa mounted her broom as Alice rolled her eyes with sly grin, "Well I suppose by the time you get back I'll have finished moving all my stuff in."  
"Actually, just move my stuff to your place, that way I can still use the shop as it is, I like the arrangement."  
"Okay, and promise me you'll show some discretion."  
"Hey hey I've got common sense." Marisa lifted up, reaching a few meters in the air, "Oh, and don't move my bed, I'll probably be staying in the shop overnight sometimes, Later!" Marisa waved and took off in the direction of the Hakurei shrine.

  
Along the way she pondered perversely about potential partners to partake in penetration with, Alice was practically wrapped around her finger, but who else?  
First there was Patchy, whom she knew was nice and plump under those pajamas, accentuated with some lovely curves and desirable hindquarters.  
How bout Aya? That tengu was more lewd then she let on, surely she would enjoy a quickie every now and then, perhaps that cutie Momiji could join them as well, and along the way she could pay Nitori a visit, a nice sweaty session and a mind blowing orgasm could help break her out of her shell.  
Then there were the folks at Eientei, Eirin's bound to be into some freaky stuff, at least she thought so, and if those human world magazines were any indication, that Inaba girl would be joy to bed, human world men seemed to have a fondness for nubile girls with bunny ears.  
And then, there was her long time friend Reimu, how would she respond to the package she'd like to hand deliver to her tight box? Well, only one way to find out.

  
Marisa descended and hopped off her broom, approaching the shrine with a swagger in her step. "Heya Reimu!" She called out as the Red-White came into view on the porch. "Good day Marisa." Reimu replied, propping her broom against the door frame and adjusting her collar as sudden wave of heat hit, "Just in time for tea."  
"Got any sake, ze?" Marisa climb the steps, "Just enough for myself." Reimu stepped inside and the Black-White followed, taking a seat at the kotatsu next to a lazy Suika, mumbling with a smile in her alcohol induced dream, "What if try to steal a few sips from her gourd?"  
"Wouldn't recommend it." Reimu called from the other room before arriving with a cup in each hand, "I tried that before, woke up in the donation box naked, cuddling a fairy." Marisa laughed, spitting a mouthful of tea on the priestess who scowled, "Sorry, sorry, I just would love to have seen that."  
"No it's alright, actually helped refresh me a bit." Reimu took a paper fan from the table and started waving it at herself, adjusting her collar some more as she sweated.  
"You ok? Got a fever or somethin' ze?"  
"No no, just got really really hot all of sudden when you showed up." Reimu looked out the open doorway, "We have such a nice breeze out too, it's weird."  
"If you wanna take a cold bath to cool off I can bounce."  
"That reminds me, you stink, did you skip your own bath time?"  
"More or less." Marisa scratched her cheek with a little red on her face, "I did work up quite a sweat yesterday."  
"What did you do? Run a marathon?" Reimu stood up, commenting to herself about how good a bath would be, mainly because the idea of taking her clothes off felt really enjoyable for some reason, "Let's just say I was busy, You'll see for yourself in a bit what I mean." Marisa told her before taking her last sip.  
"We can share the bath if you like." Now why the devil did she offer that?  
"Hehe, that'd be perfect actually." Marisa hopped up, grinning at the opportunity it presented.

 

"Any luck?" Koukuma asked as Patchouli took her seat at her favorite reading spot, "The Madam was more amused by the situation then anything else." Patchouli sighed, opening her tome to where she left off, "She was no help, and none of the research I've done has turned up anything useful. It's all dead ends or stuff we already know."  
Koukuma cupped her mouth and chin, flapping her wings as she thought, "Well...if we can't solve the problem, are their at least precautions we can take? After all it's smarter, easier and faster to bring an umbrella then to make it stop raining."  
Patchouli regarded the wisdom with a hum. "The main issue is we can't have Marisa running around mating the women of Gensokyo like a breeding bull in a barn."  
"Isn't there a spell that prevents pregnancy?" Koukuma turned to sit on the table.  
"Yes, but that has a list of problems; it only works for three days, the reagent is a flower that only blooms for so long, and the organization required to pull it off would require bringing the issue to light, and I'd like to keep this on a need-to-know basis."  
"What about her aura of lust? Can something be done about that?"  
"Unfortunately no, however..." Patchouli shut the book and stroked her chin, "For a youkai or magician it's one thing, but it would it affect human threefold."  
Koukuma hopped off the table with a gasp, "We should send word to the human village immediately! Tell them to bar her entrance."  
"That would only rouse suspicion, and with Marisa it won't matter anyways. We need to inform someone responsible who can exercise discretion, someone who won't antagonize the witch, or worse, give her any ideas."  
They both brought a finger to their mouths, considering the correct person as the little devil paced slightly.  
"Keine!" they both announced their conclusion, "Tell Sakuya to get in contact with Kamishirasawa Sensei right away." Patchy ordered.  


* * *

Knowing Marisa as she did, Reimu would never have a bath with her, the closest she came was a dip in a hot springs at Tengu mountain, and that was because there were other girls around to keep an eye on her and steam to conceal everything. Why she was so nonchalantly undressing down to her loincloth in front of her gave her concern, after the witch tried to peep on her changing so many times she would never bare to bare herself willingly like this, but every piece of fabric that slipped and fell of her heated body made her feel really good, so good she ignored her better judgement as she bent over to test the water.  
Marisa grinned, her sergeant standing at attention at the sight of Reimu's pert ass, "Hehehe, Hey Rames wanna see somethin' neat ze?"  
"What are-" Reimu turned to see Marisa pull down her bloomers, all at once the heat in her body made sense, and the area between her legs was like a fucking monsoon.  
"What? You? How? When? You? What? Where? You?...WHY!?"  
Marisa snickered and put her hands on her hips, maintaining that Kirisame grin of hers, "Got it yesterday, pretty cool huh?"  
Reimu turned red, trying to ignore the urge she felt to put her hand between her thighs, "Have you...used it?"  
"Alice got a lot of joy out of it."  
"I though that stench of your was a bit intimate."  
"I can tell you like too Reimu." Marisa took a step forward, Reimu's instincts told her to take a step back, but she ignored them.

She wanted to see that cock closer, to get on her knees in front of it and NO! Reimu shook her head, "Marisa what are you planning?"  
"Do I need to spell out it ze?" The witch reached out grabbed her breasts, kneading the sensitive B cups and squeezing her nipples between her fingers,  
"Ahn! Marisa!" A wave of pleasure crashed over her, "C'mon Reimu! One little fuck between friends, It'll be great I promise!" Marisa told just like every other time before dropping to her knees and pulling of the fundoshi, burying her lips and tongue into the shrine maidens unshaved twat, as was their tradition.  
Reimu gasped and grabbed the witches head, being careful not to knock her hat off as she pushed her further between her legs. Marisa listened to those cute moans she made and enjoyed them as lapped at her folds, circled her tongue around her little red button, spread her lips and licked her inside. They only had sex once in a blue moon but Marisa's oral M.O. was always the best orgasm she would receive, Reimu curled her toes and gyrated her hips, riding on the witches tongue who tilt her head back to help her.  
Reimu alternated between grinding herself back and forth and bobbing up and down on Marisa's outstretched tongue, getting a little faster each time, and moaning a bit louder until she came, crying out and arching her back.  
Marisa happily slurped up her juices as they sprayed, pulling away with a smile on her face and a shiny sheen on her lips and chin.  
She stood up, pushing Reimu against the wall and their mouths together, Reimu hummed as the witch's magic tongue found its way inside.  
Al little game of cat and mouse ensued, and before long the two were taking turns sucking on each others tongue, when it was Reimu had found her right leg up on the black-white's shoulder and the tip of her cock rubbing her tender womanhood.  
"Ready for the best part?" Marisa had a determined look in her eye.  
Reimu nodded, "Do it."  
Marisa grabbed her hip and shoulder for leverage and pushed inside, Reimu gasping as the monster ran through the cave within her forest.  
"Ahh...huh? wait..." Marisa pulled out to the tip and drove it back in experimentally, repeating twice more, "Your cherry's popped, you gotta' boyfriend I dunno 'bout ze?"  
Reimu looked off to the side, "This isn't my first being with a girl who has a dick, Yukari can grow one if she wants."  
"n'ahhh...now I feel less special..."  
"Wanna feel worse?" Reimu narrowed her eyes, "Yukari's dick is bigger."  
"Why that little-!" Marisa pulled all the way out and hammered it back inside, thrusting into the priestess with all her might. "Wah~ ahh! Marisa!" Reimu gripped her tight rear, feeling her checks flex and relax with each slam. "I! Ain't! Gonna! " Marisa declared with each pump, "Let! That! Old! Hag! Steal my! Best friend's! Affection! Uhn!"  
She lanced her warm cunt with a plut plut plut sound, feeling her cervix at the end of every thrust.  
Feeling frisky she started pressing harder against it, feeling it give more and more, "Un! haa~ Are you trying to-"  
"I bet Yukari never did this!" Reimu let out a cry of pleasure and pain as Marisa speared through.

  
Three fairies watched through a crack in the door.  
"Man, they're like animals in there!" Sunny exclaimed with a red face.  
"Please keep your voice down, I can only mute us so much in here." Luna frowned, unsure how to cope with the funny feelings in her panties.  
"We'll be fine, their moans will cover us. But still who'd thunk Kirisame-san was packing a wand like that?"  
"I would think it was magically induced." Star spoke up, turning in the direction of sensed movement.  
"Does it really matter?" Luna asked  
"Not a bit! We need to get the word out to the fairies, it'd great to ride a stallion like that! Right Star?...Star?"  
"Star?"  
"Hey! What are you up to?" Suika's shadow covered them.  
Luna and Sunny stiffened "It's the oni!" "Scram!" The two darted off in the different directions while cursing Star under their breaths, leaving Suika to scratch her head.  
She noticed the open bathing room door, were they peeping? That's low. Deciding to do the courteous thing and slide the door shut so Reimu could bathe in peace, she approached only to stop in her tracks as she heard the moans form inside, and peered within.  
She briskly shut the door, thankful they didn't notice, she turned around with robotic movements, looking forward eyes unmoving as she took a swig from her gourd.  
"Just keep drinking." She told herself between glugs, "It'll be like it never happened."

  
"Ahn~ Reimu~ Your womb feels so gooood!" Marisa grit her teeth, "I can't...can I cum inside?"  
"What!? Are you crazy!? I'll get pregnant! Pull it out now!" Reimu wanted to say, the back of her mind was certainly screaming it, but every push, every withdrawl, every slam the witch sent into her pelvis and the feeling of her balls hitting her right after sent her further and further up her peak, and each fiber of her very being was calling out to reach it, and the last step was to be filled with cum.  
Reimu gulped, "Ye...Yes, please, I want your seed."  
Marisa pulled out right the every end of her tip, waited a second, and then thrust all sixteen inches inside, holding Reimu tight and closely as she fired nearly a gallon of jism into her welcoming baby chamber. Reimu held her right back, letting out a loud moan as her whole body shook, her orgasm milking the long and thick organ as it pulsed and throb with each rope fired.  
The two panted in each other's arms, Reimu slowly letting her leg back down as she felt Marisa's warm breath on her neck.  
"So," Marisa looked up at her confidently, "Better then Yukari?"  
"mmm...maybe..." Reimu said teasingly, running her finger in a circle on her chest, "But Yukari usually fucks me five times."  
Marisa adjusted her witchtacular headgear with a determined scowl, "Then I'll just have to go for ten ze."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes of course she keeps the hat on when she's having sex, it's a witch hat! Taking one off is like a loli spontaneously becoming uncute, its just not gonna happen.  
> Cameo by the mischievous fairies of light was because A) I love those guys (Star is my fave 2who if anyone asks) and B) sets up other fairies and youkai characters to hear about Marisa, like say, I dunno, a certain baka we all know and love. :3C  
> I generally try to avoid using the Japanese terms and honorifics just out of convention, but in works steep in Japanese like touhou I kind of expect them from time to time when reading, so I'll try to use them where I find it appropriate.  
> So that's two chapters done, I'd say in terms of priority this about equal with Keyblade Mistress but that's on the back burner for a minute until I decide on enough characters for Aqua's harem.  
> I'm trying to pick whether Marisa's next partner will be Keine or perhaps an encounter with someone in the bamboo forest of the lost, but I don't expect to make the next chapter till I post a couple more on Obligatory RWBY Futanari, so feel free to pitch scene ideas until then.  
> I'm your friendly neighborhood Bokutou the samurai, safety and peace out!


	3. Keine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter will be the first work I've done for AO3 and I was quick to bang it out after backing up my stuff there since I was liking the scene I came up with; Keine's the perfect 2who to give child bearing hips too.  
> So I am letting Marisa keep her vagina, and in case anyone was wondering , she knows she's getting people pregnant, although with Alice it was a passionate heat-of-the-moment thing, with anyone else they 'consent' so she doesn't think too much of it until it bites her in the ass later, which it will.  
> The B plot with Patchouli won't be as prominent in this chapter, so there will be more sex, including anal, Happy Fapping!
> 
> Content: Deepthroat, cowgirl, first time anal.

A day had passed, Marissa had returned to Alice only somewhat late after a couple hours of bathroom banging with Reimu, so she got quite the earful during supper.  
What had kept her were the random fairies constantly ambushing her on the way back, all wanting to see her new wand and then suddenly mounting it.  
Not that she complained, they were cute after all and incredibly tight, though she did wander how they found out.

After good morning sex and breakfast, she kissed Alice goodbye and went to man the shop, with all her personal stuff moved out she now had more room to stock and shelf her reagents, concoctions and her ever growing stash of collectables. Tipping back in her chair as always she flipped through the pages of the Grimoire Amour, humming in consideration at the options it provided her with. It would be too much trouble to affect someone else with a spell that gave them a bigger butt or induced lactation unless it was a special occasion, but surely she could experiment on herself some, maybe try out that chest enlargement on herself first?

Her thoughts where interrupted by a knock on the door, to absorbed to have seen anyone approach, "Come on in!" she called to the potential customer, putting the tome away and doing her best to look professional as the door opened, "Good day Kirisame-san." The teacher greeted politely as she stepped inside.

"Oh, Keine, can I help ya' ze?" Marisa hopped to her feet with a grin, "Need me to cast an aura of silence on the munchkins in your class?"  
  
"No, actually I'm here for my business not yours."  
  
"huh?"  
  
"I came to tell you to not enter the village for the time being."  
  
"Whatever it was I didn't do it this time I swear."  
  
"It's not that, it's just..."Keine swallowed, she already felt her body getting hot, was this the aura of arousal Sakuya spoke of? "It's, uh, come to my attention that you've...Made a change of sorts."  
She tried to handle the matter delicately, although knowing the witch it was unlikely to stay that way.  
  
"Oh, you mean my cock ze!"  
  
See?  
  
"Yes, you're... _that_."  
  
"But how'd you find out? Does everyone already know?"  
  
"No, just me and the Scarlet Devil Mansion." Keine explained, fidgeting her fingers a bit.  
  
"And every fairy in the forest from my experience."  
  
Keine pinched the bridge of her nose, "I didn't need to hear that," She sighed, "I'm sure having it is a bucket of fun for you, but please show a little self control."  
Marisa shrugged, "I'll try, but I can't promise anything about the fairies."  
"That's all I ask, good day Marisa." Keine turned to leave, seeing opportunity Marisa ran up and grabbed her shoulders, "Hey hey! Don't just show up and then leave like that!"

Marisa dug her thumbs in between Keine's shoulder blades, "mmm~ Kirisame that's hardly-" "Nonsense!" Marisa interrupted her, turning her around walking her to the table while maintaining the massage, "I heard being a teacher's a stressful job, you should stay and unwind a bit."  
"mmn~ Well..." Keine relaxed into the massage after taking a seat, "I guess I could stay for tea." Marisa's hands were quite good, they had quickly found a knot and they possessed a nice strength, if would be nice to feel them-wait! she shouldn't think that, it's just the aura messing with her head.

Marisa went a bit lower, finding another knot and focusing on it, "Alice should bring lunch by in a hour or two, so I don't know about tea, but I can give a mean massage."  
"Is that a service of your business?" Keine chuckled "How much will it cost?"  
"Just owe me a favor ze." Marisa moved her hands to Keine's flanks, using the massage movements to feel up her curves a bit, the teacher had a nice figure under that dress, a slim top that tapered to a fertile pair of hips. "Would you like to undress and lie on my bed, I can getcha' good then."  
Keine turned a shade red, "That's a little inappropriate, but I guess it's alright if it's just us."

* * *

Patchouli turned the cookie over in her hand as she regarded the situation of the past couple of days, "It's not like you to come out the balcony to have tea." Sakuya said approaching from behind with Remilia.  
"I wanted some fresh air while I think." Patchy replied without turning around, "Did you talk to Keine-san?"  
  
"Yes, but I can't help but think we put her at risk." She poured a cup for her mistress  
  
Patchy chewed and swallowed a bite, "You rather she'd get into the village?"  
  
Remilia tittered, "Putting a piece in harms way to prevent the player from making a move," She lifted her now filled cup "It's like an erotic chess match, I love to see how this will play out."  
  
Sakuya cleared her throat and turned back to the librarian, "Would Marisa put the moves on her?"  
  
"Absolutely," Patchouli finished a sip, set the cup down and opened the book she kept in her arms, "From my research, with her male organ Marisa will now have male hormones, it's certain she'll be attracted to beautiful and fertile women."  
  
"I thought she was already," Sakuya leaned over to look in the book, "I mean I heard she was quite the carpet muncher."  
  
"What she means is that she'll have a breeding urge." Remilia pointed out, "I get them too when I use the spell, it's pretty hard to have a dick and not want to use it, just ask the men in the village."  
  
Sakuya regarded this with a hum, "So it's up to Keine's ability to resist the temptation."  
  
Patchouli stop just shot of finishing her cookie, "You did tell her not to see it right?"

* * *

Keine was wearing only her bloomers, face down in a bed with it's owner on top of her, nimble hands pounding her back and kneading away soreness from years of sitting in uncomfortable chair, in the back of her mind she chastised herself as this was exactly the kind of situation she wanted to avoid, but Maria's massage was _soooo_ good.  
The witch dug her elbow into a particularly stubborn knot, "Ngh! see? this is why you gotta relax more, try not to be so stuffy, live a little, date someone."  
  
"I'm afraid I'm far too busy for that."  
  
"Oh come on, you at least gotta get your jollies off every once a while da ze."  
  
Keine turned her head with a sigh, "I'd rather we not discuss my sex life Marisa."  
  
"Why not? It's good for ya, they say orgasms increase your lifespan and make you happier."  
  
"Who, who says that?" Keine lifted herself up.  
  
"Well I do, I say that, why do you think I'm so upbeat ze?"  
  
Keine sighed and slumped back down, "Well..." When was the last time she had sex? It felt like ages, she could hardly find the time to masturbate even. "...I guess it's been a little too long."  
  
"Yeah, just think about it." Marisa climbed off, "That should do it, your always welcome to come by for another, I promise I'll have tea next time."  
  
Keine turned over, a hand over her chest, "Actually, Marisa, if you don't mind, can I see it?"  
  
"you mean, what's the medical term? My phallus?"  
  
"Yes, admittedly I am curious." It wasn't a lie, the biological mechanics fascinated her when Sakuya informed her of the situation, and after the talk they just had, she couldn't lie to herself and say she didn't at least want a little bit of sexual stimulation.  
  
Marisa's garments hit the floor, and with that shit eating grin of hers she pulled her bloomers down to her ankles.  
  
Keine lifted a hand to her agape mouth, no concern for her now exposed bosom as a wave of blood rushed to her core, getting on her knees before the chubbing beast, "Like it?" Marisa asked.  
"It's quite the specimen." Keine said lifting her hands to the meaty futa cock. Marisa let out a pleasured sigh as Keine's warm hands explored her stiffening rod and huge balls, quickly bringing her to full mast, Keine bent forward to lick the large orbs, only able to imagine how much semen was stored within.  
  
She moved to the mast above, quickly taking it into her mouth, Marisa curled her toes a bit and ran her hands through the teachers long white hair. Keine hummed and moaned on the shaft as she bobbed her head up and down on it, using her hand to stroke the several inches that she couldn't fit into her mouth, lapping at the head all the while.    
  
"Keine~" Marisa moaned, the teacher replied by focusing on her glans, swirling her tongue all around it, even polishing the crown for a bit before stopping to take a breath, only to try and cram as much of inside as she could, Marisa hit the plateau as soon she felt the back of her throat, "ah! Oh~ shit." Keine went off, took a breath and tried to deepthroat the witch again, lather, rinse, repeat, getting a little bit deeper each time. Marisa's knees wobbled and she gripped tighter onto the gagging teacher's hair "I'm gonna cum." She said.  
Keine took the dick out, keeping her mouth open as she licked and stroked it, Marisa rolled her eyes up as her dam broke, a torrent of baby batter rushing out and into and around Keine's mouth, several thick ropes coating her ample chest.  
  
Keine swallowed the salty substance as Marisa rubbed her semi-soften wang on her jizzy boobs, "I didn't think you'd suck like that sensei."  
"I'm not that much of a prude Kirisame-san." Keine said, letting Marisa playfully smack one of her big titties for a bit. "Even someone like me has a naughty side."  
"Well I'd like to see more of it." The witched grinned.  
Keine gave a sly smile, "Is that so? lie on your back please."

* * *

"Alright, thank you, return to your duties please." Sakuya said and the fairy maid flew off, Sakuya returned to Patchouli, who made camp in a dark corner on the library, a lamp to read by as she sat on the floor amongst a pile of books. "I sent someone out to gather information, apparently every fairy in the forest knows." The maid told her, Patchouli sighed and closed the book she had, tossing it into the pile on her left, and reaching for another on her right and flipping through it.  
  
"You know, I don't think you're going to find all the answers in a book."  
  
"It was one of my grimoires that started this, it will be one that solves it." Patchouli sighed, closing the book, tossing it and grabbing the next.  
  
"Is that why you're taking this so seriously? You feel responsible?"  
  
"Something like that." Patchouli's face brightened up when she turned a page, she scooped up the book and held it up for Sakuya to see, "What about this?"  
  
"A spell of suggestion?"  
  
Patchouli nodded and set the book back in front of her, "We can give Marisa the idea to come to the mansion, whether to steal from me again or not, we could take advantage of it."  
  
"There is something there, I'll talk to the mistress and see what she thinks."  
  
The maid left and Patchouli perused the page, seeing one of the items needed to cast the spell.

* * *

"Unh! Ha! So! Big!" Keine said.  
Marisa held tight onto her child bearing hips, using them as handles to as she thrusted up to meet the teacher halfway as she bounced on her boner in the cowgirl position, her D cup breasts flopping enticingly.  
"So tight!" Marisa said, shifting to sit up and take a nipple into her mouth. Keine moaned louder, her warm walls stretching to fit more of the hot dick inside her, soon hitting her cervix.  
Marisa couldn't control her hips, and started slamming harder into Keine's cunt, who cried out in bliss, "I'm cumming!" Marisa said, she bit her lip as Keine bopped harder on her lap and response, "Cum inside me, don't stop." Keine gripped the witch's shoulders and went faster, wanting, no, needing to feel that hot load splash her insides.  
Marisa gasped and locked up, legs trembling as her cum canon fired, feeling her walls getting painted white Keine's own explosion went off.  
  
The witch slumped to her back, the teacher falling on top of her, the pair panting as cum pooled on the floor underneath them, dripping past Marisa's softening mother-maker.  
"Huu~ that was awesome." Marisa said, she reached around to grab Keine's firm butt, giving it a squeeze, "You gonna be good? I kinda came a bucket da ze."  
  
"ah, today was safe for me." Keine said, rolling off the witch she brought a hand down to her white patch to spread her lower lips, letting the last of the white ooze drip out, "But it was quite a lot."  
Marisa rolled up to her knees and gave her a pat on the shoulder, "I'm sure it'll be okay, you'd make a great mommy."  
  
Keine blushed and turned her head a little, "Well, I have thought about it before."  
  
"Wanna go again? To make sure my swimmers take hold?" Marisa said.  
  
"I'm a tad sore down there, Marisa, But I know something else we can do."  
  
Keine turned over, laying on her shins and elbows, arching her back to stick her rear end out. Marisa's mushroom went stiff as a board immediately, "Now that's the naughty side I wanted to see."  
The witch took hold of each cheek, spreading them apart as she swished some saliva around her mouth before spitting on the pink ring of muscle between them.  
Keine made a slight noise as two fingers invaded her, which twisted back and forth to work her open, "You have any experience with this kind of thing?" she asked.  
  
"Not with my dick, but I've been around." Speaking of dick, Keine's pucker looked nice and ready for one, so Marisa removed her fingers and lined up her pecker with it, "Last chance ze."  
  
Keine prepared herself mentally, "Stick it in."  
  
"With pleasure." Marisa said, once again grabbing the were-hakutaku's hips and gave a push, Keine grunting and gritting her teeth as the huge cock slowly worked it's way into her fudge factory, first came the big puffy tip, once the crown got through it became somewhat easier, but it was still a tad rough having that stiff fuck muscle inserted. After a couple minutes of effort the witch managed to work a full foot of futanari phallus in, and slowly took it back out right to the glans, then pushed back in. Each stroke getting harder and faster as the dark passage accommodated her more and more.  
  
After five minutes the witch was anally pounding the teacher good and proper, her thick buttocks cushioning her pelvis as she slammed into her with an audible slapping sound, serving as the metronome to music that was moans. "Unh. Ngh. Unh." Marisa grunted with each thrust, raising a hand to give Keine's rump a good smack. "Oh~ Again." Keine said between throes of pleasure, Marisa obliged and gave her another spank, Keine shook her hair back and forth, reaching between her legs to diddle her swollen clit as her cries picked up volume. Marisa went faster, her magic orbs tightening up, "Here it come's Sensei, I'm gonna fill your butt with spunk." She said.  
  
"Do it, cum in my ass." Keine said. One big thrust, two, a third and Marisa arched her back, letting out a long cry of bliss as she made white chocolate with the teacher, who squeezed her clit and came right with her.  
  
Keine stayed in her position, panting with a satisfied look, Marisa slumped on to her back, her spent dick returning to a fully flaccid state. The witch let out a tired sigh of pleasure, opening her eyes she tilt her back when she realized there was another person in the house, upside down in her vision stood a scowling Alice and three dolls in front of the door with arms crossed.  
  
"Oh uh, hey babe."  
  
Alice huffed and turned her head, puffing her cheeks in a rather adorable pout, "You never do me in the back."  
  
"You never asked."   
  
"Will you have anal sex with me Marisa?"  
  
"Uh actually..." Marisa looked down to her limp lady-length, "Can you gimme like ten minutes da ze?"  
  
"No." Alice snapped her hands and the four dolls quickly got her undressed, she stood looming over the prone pervert, something about this situation got little Marisa up and ready again, but big Marisa was dead tired, "No really babe, I need a break, just five mintues, five!"  
  
"Nope." Alice said simply, squatting down and lining up the rebellious appendage with her asshole. 

* * *

Patchy flipped on the light as she entered her bedroom, pristine and presentable, just as the maids were expected to keep everything.  
She went to the dresser and opened the bottom drawer, rummaging through bloomers and socks to take out a small wooden box.  
Sometime after the scarlet mist incident Marisa had put the moves on the bookkeeper, and she kept an important memento from the occasion.  
Memories from a night in her bedroom with the witch, no light save for moon in the window as they became one began to pour through the mage's mind as she opened the box, from which she took a lock of blonde hair.  
  
She now had a focus for the suggestion spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, there will definitely be a Patchy scene, there has to be, she's mai waifu.  
> But first, we gotta get a certain fairy associated with a particular number in on some action, so look forward to that.  
> Remember to kudos, fave, follow, subscribe whichever fracking one it is for the sight you're on, and of course pitch/request a scene.  
> I'm Bokky, I have always been Bokky, I forever shall be Bokky, Safety and Peace out


	4. Cirno and Daiyousei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just to be clear, I'm not actually going to have Marisa mate with EVERY girl in the series, that would be ridiculous.  
> No, some of them will have to happen "off screen" basically, I don't plan for this to run longer then ten chapters, 15 at the most.  
> Happy Fapping!
> 
> Content: Lolicon, stomach deformation, creampie, bukkake

A couple days later and the witchtacular futa was on the shore of Misty Lake, thoroughly searching among the damp glades for a particular herb.  
  
“Annnnd, there you are.” Marisa dug her fingers into the soggy earth at the base, plucking it up roots in all.  
Standing up to wrap her find protectively in some cloth and put in her apron pocket, her gaze rested on the silhouette of the Scarlet Devil Mansion across the water, the tip of it’s tower barely visible above the fog.  
  
Somewhere between Alice practically raping her and going to bed together last night, Marisa was struck with the strange urge to go the vampire’s estate. Not that it was out of character mind you, but usually she would wait a couple weeks before going on another book run, and that was just on impulse, more often then not she exercise subtlety and carefully recon any wards before undertaking a semi-planned heist.  
  
No, what struck her as strange about it was that it didn’t quite feel normal, as though it weren’t her own idea.  
  
Rubbing the back of her neck, she shrugged and continued her search. She would need plenty of samples, some for testing, some for experimenting, and some for their actual purpose. The Grimoire Amour had an entire section devoted these seemingly innocuous flora, they were a reoccurring ingredient in many of it’s enchantments afterall, they tended to grow near water, and in the cold strangely enough, so she charted a route along the shore to the colder parts, where grass gave to snow and an igloo stood, made about a day ago and would probably stand for one more before requiring rebuilding.  
  
Marisa watched her breath form in front of her as she wrapped her arms in front of her and rubbed them for warmth, “Let’s be quick.” She told herself, kneeling by the lake’s edge and shuffling snow around as she searched for herbs.  
  
Two tiny dots emerged from the haze, floating a few meters above the water’s surface and steadily growing bigger as the came closer, features formed revealing two fairies, one a sensible and gentle girl with green hair, the other a beloved baka in blue.  
  
Cirno’s bare feet dug into the snow as she landed with Daiyousei right behind, “You pullin’ weeds for me or something?” she asked aloud.  
  
“Yo,” Marisa gave a soft wave and turned back to her collecting, “Just doin’ some gatherin’. Don’t mind me.”  
  
Cirno pursed her lips, her fairy brain doing its best to find a way to draw some entertainment from this encounter. She smirked, huffed and puffed out her chest with fists on her hips, “Well now, wherever the ground is covered in snow is my property, so that means you’re trespassing, and if you’re takin’ stuff, that means you’re stealing too.”  
  
“Cirno don’t antagonize her.” Daiyosei pleaded as Marisa stood up, both because she finished getting her herbs and because she was genuinely surprised “I didn’t think fairies had any concept of property rights ze.” you learn something new everyday, “Don’t worry I’m finished here so I’ll be outta yer hair.”  
  
“No!” Cirno took a stomp forward, “I already caught you, so you need to stay and duel, and I’ll beat you like I did before!”  
  
“That was a fluke and you know it.” Marisa pointed accusingly.  
  
“You’re just afraid to admit you got beat, that’s why you’re trying to skedaddle, you’re worried I’ll kick your butt again.”  
  
“As if!” The witch drew her mini-hakkero and pointed it at the instigating ice fairy, who put on a brave face as she focused her power. Daiyousei looked worriedly back and forth between them, “C-can’t we all just get along?”  
  
“She started it!” The bickering bakas said in unison. Daiyousei sighed, Marisa charged up and Cirno clicked her tongue, the sane-fairy fluttered away, bullets began to fly.

* * *

 

 

Patchouli swished the tea around in her cup before bringing it to her lips, setting it back down on it’s coaster with a soft clink before returning to her book.  
Koukuma carried a stack of books in her arms, seeing the grim and concern on her master’s face from the last few days had become a soft smile, “You’re in a better mood.” She said, “Did something go right?”  
Patchy put a finger on the page to keep her place, “I have cast a suggestion on the witch, within the week she’ll come visit us.” the magician explained.  
  
Koukuma hummed and set the stack down on the table, leaning on the literary tower with arms crossed, “So what’s the plan then? Persuade her to undue the spell?”  
  
“That is very unlikely to work.” Patchouli took another sip of her tea, “Besides, I rather like her having it.”  
  
“You do?”  
  
“Well you know that I fancy her, and you would probably be interested as well, you are a succubus after all, when’s the last time you’ve consumed semen?”  
  
Koukuma starched behind her ear, “Quite a while....”  
Her face lit up in revelation, “Wait, you mean your whole obsession with this wasn’t about containing a potential incident?”  
  
The purple clad mage shook her head, “Partially, it would be very irresponsible to allow her to breed recklessly, but more so, I haven’t spent a night with her since the shrine maiden and her resolved the red mist incident.”  
  
“Oh?” Koukuma leaned forward with a smug grin, inches from her master’s face, “You only slept with her once and your jealous that she see other girls.” Patchouli put the book up between them to hide her face.  
Koukuma turned around, a light hop in her step as the pieces began falling into place, “You’re trying to turn this whole situation around to your advantage aren’t you?”  
  
“More like, I’m taking advantage of Remilia taking advantage of it.”  
  
“Lady Remilia? What is she trying to gain from all of this?”  
  
Patchouli sighed and set the book down. “You see, after I gave her my idea to cast the suggestions spell...”  
  


* * *

  
  
The ice fairy laid on her back, the snow and her own body temperature remedying what should have been a heavy a sweat from intense battle. Marisa blew away a puff of smoke from her handheld furnace and pocketed it, “That’s what you get da ze.”  
  
Daiyousei helped her friend to her feet, “Ok, the fight’s over. Can we be friends now?”  
Cirno spat “I ain’t gonna be buddy-buddy with my rival.”  
Marisa frowned “Aw c’mon, I still admit that you did beat me that one time, just not by your own strength.”  
The witch leaned forward ruffled the girl’s blue locks, “If you wanna be the strongest that’s what you should strive for.”  
  
Cirno blushed and fixed her hair, “You actually want me to beat you some day?”

“Well sure,” Marisa smiled, “You got spirit, an’ that’s what I respect.”  
Daiyousei looked over to Cirno whos face was brimming with confidence and hope, “Yeah!” she threw up her fists, “One day I’ll beat for real, it’s promise.”  
“I’ll look forward to it.” The witch swung her broom up on to her shoulder and started walking away.  
“Hey, don’t just leave.” Cirno quickly flew out in front of her, “We’re friends now, we should hang out or something.”  
  
“You should stay and have some shaved ice with us at least,” The great fairy added from behind, “Cirno-chan should have enough watermelon flavored syrup for all three of us.”  
  
“Sounds good, but I ain’t really up for eatin’ cold stuff in an igloo.” Marisa polity said, Cirno rolled her eyes, humans are so weird, “I’ll hit you up the next time I’m around the lake kay?”  
  
“Okay, but uh...before you go.” Daiyousei looked off the side nervously, gripping the hem of her skit, “I-is it true that....we kinda heard....do you uh, really have....you know, A man’s thingy?”  
  
Marisa crossed her arms, “Seriously, how do all your fairies know about it?”  
  
“Word travels fast through us.” Cirno said simply, “And I take it that was a ‘yes’?”  
  
“Mm-hm.” The witch gave a nod.  
  
Daiyousei twiddled her fingers, wanting to ask the other question she had in mind, but her friend beat her to the punch, “Can we see it?” the ice fairy blurted out. “Sure thing, but not here.” Marisa ushered them to follow her, “The little guy doesn’t like the cold.”  
  
Fifteen minutes of walking followed as the trio made their way to warmer waters, and with each step Daiyousei grew more and more anxious, neither she nor Cirno had ever seen a penis before. Despite women out numbering men three to one in Gensokyo, knowledge of the male anatomy was common, but among fairykind, who had no males, who did dwell in a village full of frisky mortals, and where reproduction was never a concern, a “Pee-niss” was something your typical fairy only ever heard about in passing.  
  
And now here they were, on their knees beneath the shade of a tree, the human standing over them casting off her dress, and her bloomer falling to her ankles not a second alter.  
  
“Woooah.” Cirno’s mouth was as wide as her eyes. “I-it’s a little scary.” Daiyousei meekly said, funny feelings between her legs.  
Marisa threw her head back in a hearty, “Ha ha ha! scary? Well, I guess that’s why one would call it a monster.”  
Without thinking Cirno put her hand on the meaty appendage, running gently back and forth as she felt it.  
“Nnh, your hand’s cold.” Marisa uttered, Cirno apologized and withdrew her arm, “No no it still felt good, just uh...focus on the head okay? and Dai you get the shaft.”  
  
Daiyousei nodded and copied her friend, who concealed the rip tip with her palm as she just barely wrapped her soft fingers around the girthy bastard. “The ‘shaft’ and the ‘head’...what’s that bag like thing?” She asked.  
  
“Those are called balls, they make and store my cum.” Marisa explained, “Cum is this stuff I can shoot out of it that....Well, better to show ya’ then explain, try lickin’ it, that will make me shoot cum faster.”  
  
Cirno was quick to bring her tongue to the base and travel it up to the tip, Daiyousei timidly did the same soon after. “Nnuh, It’s kinda strange, but tasty.” The ice fairy said.  
  
“It’s scent is stuffy too, but I like it.” Daiyousei repeated the lick with significantly less reservation. Marisa hummed and closed her eyes, a hand in each ones hair as they ran their perfect little tongues up and down her lady-lentgh.  
A clear fluid leaked from the tip and the two mutually licked it up together, which became a kiss they shared.  
  
“I kinda want to stuff it in my mouth, but it looks too big.” Cirno said, Daiyousei nodded in agreement.  
“Just suck on the tip and use your tongue ze.” Marisa chirped.  
The ice fairy regarded the big dick in front of her face before taking into her lips, swirling her tongue around it as she stroked the witch off. Her hands, while cold, were soft and nice.  
  
The other fairy watched her friend, her legs squirming a bit.  
Seeing Marisa’s big balls swinging heavily, she figured they too must feel good when stimulated. Acting on this hunch, she took one of the orbs into her mouth, her tender palm rubbing the back of them, feeling them tighten up in her lips a few minutes later.  
  
Marisa gently pushed them away and started jerking off rapidly, “You two ready?” Marisa grinned.  
This must be that stuff she said she would shoot, the two fairies waited anxiously as Marisa tilt her head back and moaned, tnesing up her lovely legs as a large volume of white stuff exploded out of her like a master spark, covering the two lolis in her liquid love magic.  
  
“It’s all hot and sticky!” Daiyousei whined, Cirno experimentally scooped some with her fingers and licked it up “Neh, it’s salty.”  
She repeated this a few more times, prompting Daiyousei to do the same, “Good stuff am I right?” Marisa cocked a smirk.  
“Yeah, although you got it all over our dresses.” Dai regarded as she started taking hers off.  
“What’s this ‘come’ supposed to be for?” Cirno asked.  
  
“Ah well, if I shoot it off inside a pussy, it gets girls pregnant.” Marisa explained.  
  
“Sex makes babies!?” Cirno froze up in shock, halfway undressed.  
  
“Tee-hee, it’s just like you to not know that Cirno-chan” Daiyousei stepped out of her dress, leaving her in only her spring green panties with a cute little yellow ribbon on the front.  
She leaned forward with her hands behidn her back, “But it should be safe for us right?”  
  
“As far I know,” Marisa scratched the back of her head, “There are only certain circumstances a fairy can bear a humans child ze.”  
  
“Well since there’s no risk then, I’d like to go...uh, all the way? is that how it’s put?”  
  
“Me first! me first!” a naked baka hopped into the witches arms, her hairless honeypot hovering just an inch above the throbbing wand.  
  
“Hehe, well I can’t say no to that attitude.” Marisa spun Cirno around, aligning her cock with her pussy, and slowly pushed inwards.  
  
Fairy pussy was so nice and tight, but even with their small size they could take a big dick quite well. Cirno’s was something else, cold and warm all at once, and extra moist, allowing the monster cock to enter her cave quite easily while still squeezing it like and Oni grips thier gourd.  
  
The ice fairy grit her teeth and grunted, and Daiyousei watched in awe as the organ invading her eternally pubescent body deformed the flesh of her tummy, forming an outline that she could watch as she was pushed and up and down.  
  
Marisa went slowly at first, letting Cirno’s virginal walls adapt to the girth that stretched them out, the coldness subsided thanks to the body heat of her cock and soon Marisa was bouncing the fairy on her pogo stick, cute noises of pleasure and exertion stirring her closer and closer to orgasm with each passing minute.  
  
Daiyousei pulled her wet panties down, normally a fairy wouldn’t be more developed then a twelve year old, but the great fairy was blessed with hints of budding breasts and a few green hairs above her swollen button, which she diddled rapidly as she moaned, her inner thighs reflecting a sheen of fluid.  
  
Cirno cried with wide eyes as Marisa locked up, for the first time she learned the sensation of being filled with hot jizz, a back draft of which spilled out where she and the witch connected, falling to the earth below as Daiyousei quivered and came not long after them.  
  
Cirno climb off the big pole and fell on her front, “That was, haa, amazing.” the little ice fairy had pink streak across her face.  
Dayousei laid on her back and open her legs wide, “Please Marisa, do me next.” She pleaded.  
  
Marisa adjsuted her hat and crawled atop her, “Don’t mind if I do ze.” The fairy was held by the shoulders and the great big pecker punctured her walls, the monsoon of arousal she had and being ever so slightly bigger made it a tad easier afair for the Witch’s mushroom to reahc deeply inside her, and by the time she too experienced the bliss of a cream pie, her beloved baka was back on her feet and ready for another round. Marisa obliged and fucked her silly yet again, and at that time Daiyousei had recovered was askign for seconds.  
  
This patterned continued for a few hours, Marisa came home to a plate of cold dinner and a angry Alice who made her sleep on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Herbs that grow in cold places?
> 
> Yeaaaah....I make quite a few plot contrivances just to make the sex scenes happen, but that's ok, I write these stories entirely off of hentai logic. Next up will be the visit to the scarlet devil mansion, so look forward to that.
> 
> This has been Bokutou, Safety and Peace Out!

**Author's Note:**

> How'd you like that? I'm hoping the part where Patchy explains the effects of the aura while Alice gets affected by it at the same time isn't to jarring.  
> I really love coming up with names, think I'll use Grimoire Amour as the title of the futa-pairings fic when I make it, I was planning to use it as the title of this one, but how can you be a touhou fan just skip past a fanfic titled 'Marisa Impregnates the World'? Okay, JUST Gensokyo obvs, but you get the idea.  
> So, who will Marisa's next round be with? Only time will tell...as well as requests and suggestions, as is my M.O. in these futanari fics.  
> Of course Reimu is a prime candidate, and as revealed by Sakuya, some girls can also be futanari, a certain gap lady comes to mind.  
> Obviously the Grimoire exists to facilate the use of other TFs, also I haven't decided whether or not Marisa still has her vagina, so i'd like to hear feedback on it, i'm personally leaning on "no."  
> Please Fave and Follow, Review and Request. Till the next time, I'm Bokutou, Safety and Peace out!


End file.
